


Family

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm looking forward to writing part three though so stay with me please, a bit of filler tbh, it might take a bit, mysterypearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Mystery Girl goes to Pearl's house.





	

The temple on the beach should have been descriptive enough, but Sheena wasn’t sure why Pearl would want to meet at a temple of all places. They had been talking about Sheena visiting her house (on the second date, no less, it was frightening) and Pearl had texted her to come to the temple on the beach, and hadn’t replied since. She assumed Steven had taken his phone back. So she had parked her bike at The Big Donut and walked along the beach. 

It was a nice day out, sunny with a cool breeze, so the walk wasn’t terrible. She kept glancing at her phone, hoping for clarification, but none came. Then she rounded a small bend and saw a house built into what appeared to be a statue of a giant woman. She stood, staring for a moment. The rocky part was obviously very old. Parts of the statue littered the beach, but the house looked new. She walked to the house and up the steps quickly before pausing at the screen door. You couldn’t really knock on a screen door, but thankfully, Steven was there. 

“Sheena! You’re here.” He threw open the door and allowed her to step inside. 

She took in the house. It was a nice design. The living room and kitchen were on the bottom level, while a loft held bed, dresser, and television. She didn’t have much time to observe further, as Pearl was suddenly there. “Hello, Sheena. I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, of course.” She followed Pearl to a couch, where she seemed to be putting together a puzzle. “You like puzzles?”

“Pearl is the puzzle master!” Steven threw both arms up as he said this, as if it were a great proclamation. “We were working on it the night we went to the concert.”

“Yeah, they’re both nerds,” said a voice from her left, and she looked over, jumping slightly. She was certain there hadn’t been a person there before. And she was…purple? “But Pearl is loosening up again. Right, P.?”

Steven fell onto the couch next to the purple girl. “As long as we don’t get chased by the cops again. That was scary.”

“You mean awesome!”

Pearl sighed. “I’ve already apologized for scaring you, Steven.” She looked closely at a puzzle piece before smiling and putting it into place. “Besides, I do believe in the end you said it was fun.”

A set of doors opened, allowing a very tall woman to walk through. She silently walked to the couch and sat, watching the conversation now.

“Oh!” Pearl straightened up, looking around. “I forgot to introduce you. Sheena, this is Amethyst,” she said, gesturing to the purple girl, “and this is Garnet.” Garnet gave a nod.

It was utterly silent after that.

Sheena looked at the other two women closely. They both had gems on their person. Amethyst’s, she reasoned, was a dermal, but Garnet had two, one in the palm of each hand. She wasn’t sure how that worked, or what it was about, but she glanced at Pearl and realized the piece on her forehead must be connected to whatever was going on. She didn’t see any on the little boy, so that was good. Maybe it was simply a fashion statement. 

“So, how long have you known each other?” She asked. They all seemed increadably comfortable.

“Like ten thousand years,” Amethyst said.

Pearl rolled her eyes. “It hadn’t been that long, Amethyst. You aren’t even ten thousand years old.”

“I just meant a long time.” She jumped off the couch and walked to the door. “Hey, Steven, want me to throw you in the ocean?”

“Yeah!” Together they left, leaving Sheena alone with Pearl and Garnet. 

Pearl looked over to Sheena with a smile. “Look, another piece.” 

She smiled, happy for how excited Pearl seemed. She really didn’t understand the woman just yet. First she had been in a leather jacket and jeans, knocking over coffee cups, then she was chased by police, and then, after changing, she arrives at the party and holds out her hand for Sheena to shake. They go on one date where Pearl ends up fixing her motorcycle and then she’s at her house, watching her be excited over a puzzle. 

Sheena glanced over at Garnet, who seemed to be smiling to herself.

Maybe she didn’t have Pearl figured out yet, but she would eventually, and it promised to be a very fun ride.


End file.
